Body Heat
by Kyarorain
Summary: During a cold night in Prox, snuggling up together is a good way to keep warm for two certain people who can't sleep. FelixMia


**Body Heat**

**

* * *

**

And now, continuing on with my rare pairing spree, I give you FelixMia. I think it could be a cute pairing done right. Or I have a thing for MercuryxVenus shippings. Mercury Adepts and Venus Adepts certainly seem to go well together.

Camelot owns Golden Sun.

* * *

It was cold, so cold, yet Felix was used to it. He had lived there for three years after all, in the frozen city of Prox, bordering on extinction as Gaia Falls threatened to swallow it with one large gulp. The brunet Venus Adept was unable to sleep, currently sitting at the window of the inn, downstairs where he was alone, and it was dark, lit only by dull candlelight, shadows flickering and dancing on the walls.

The window steamed slightly as Felix's breath condensed on it. He idly lifted a hand and started tracing his name in the condensation, in capital letters. The window felt cold and smooth against his uncovered finger, for he did not have his gloves on, in fact he was already in his pyjamas, yet his tension meant he could not quite sleep.

His soft gaze looked towards the Mars Lighthouse, barely visible behind the mountains. Tomorrow they had to climb the lighthouse, and Felix had a gut feeling that their troubles were not yet over, especially since Master Hama had mentioned a force standing in Agatio and Karst's way, a force which did not wish to see the final Lighthouse rekindled. But Felix was determined to get the beacon flaring once more, no matter what it took.

Felix also had other concerns on his mind. His parents were being held hostage in Prox, and he had been travelling to get the beacons lit in return for their freedom, but they had disappeared without a trace, despite the fact that they should have been released once Felix returned to Prox. When Jenna had heard they had gone, she looked distraught, and Isaac looked a bit disappointed too. Felix sighed as he remembered the dismay after learning that his parents had disappeared, he too felt upset, but he was sure that somehow they would be found, perhaps in the Mars Lighthouse, for they could not be anywhere else.

'Mom... Dad... I'll find you soon,' Felix thought. 'And then we're going to go home, all of us, back to Vale, and I won't let anything bad happen again, I mean it.'

He looked up towards the stars, shining gems in the sky that reflected in his dark brown eyes, silently thinking and not making a sound. Although the atmosphere was generally silent, Felix could hear the sound of the wind howling through the nearby trees. Ever since the Jupiter Lighthouse had been lit, it seemed that Weyard had got colder and windier, especially in Prox, so now it was snowing constantly, an eternal blizzard, or at least until the Mars Lighthouse was lit, then hopefully the blizzards would come to a stop.

Felix was suddenly startled by a soft thud behind him and he quickly turned, his eyes widening in mild surprise, as he saw that he was now not alone, for Mia had also come downstairs. She had obviously just come out of bed, for her loose blue hair was somewhat tousled. She was clad in a simple white nightgown, and pale blue satin slippers, yet she still had the aura of beauty about her, illuminated in the candle light.

"Hi, Felix." Mia went slightly pink as she saw him staring at her. "I thought I would be the only one up, but I guess not. Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No... it's ok." Felix shook his head reassuringly. "I just wasn't expecting anybody else to be up. I couldn't really sleep."

"I was sleeping for a bit," Mia stepped fowards nervously. "But I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep... I'm worried about people getting hurt... that force..."

"We'll be fine." Felix tried to smile as a way of persuasion, but it failed. "We're all going to keep together and make sure nobody gets hurt... nobody's going to stop us from saving the world."

"I'm just so scared," Mia whispered, coming to sit besides him and pressing her face against the cold window. "I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen, even after all that's already happened."

"We've overcome many obstacles," said Felix. "So I believe we can overcome one final obstacle, simply by working together. Failure is not an option... if we fail... then the whole world dies."

"It can't die," Mia murmured in a small voice, which Felix barely heard over the sound of the howling winds. "We can't let Weyard die, everybody is counting on us. Prox, Vale, Imil..."

"We're not going to let them down," Felix said decisively, turning his head towards Mia and looking seriously at her. "Our faith will see us through. Okay?"

"Okay." Mia smiled faintly, turning to look at Felix. "Thanks for talking to me, it made me feel a bit better, I guess. So, um, was Prox like this always? You lived here for three years, right?"

"Yeah." Felix nodded. "Ever since Saturos and Menardi rescued us from the river and took us here. Prox has always been cold and snowy, but it wasn't this bad before. We can blame Mercury and Jupiter Lighthouse for that."

"I'm cold." Mia suddenly shivered. "It sure is cold here, even inside. Normally I don't feel the cold, but for some reason it just sort of bites... brr..."

"I'll help you keep warm." Felix tentatively snuggled up to her. "Body heat helps."

"Ok." Mia's face went slightly pink but she obligingly pressed against him. "Wow, you're so warm."

Neither of them said another word for the next few minutes, simply huddling next to each other and staring out of the window at the Mars Lighthouse. Their reflections were however faintly visible in the window. Mia noticed Felix glancing at her and she looked back, with a faint smile. They wound up locked in each other's gazes, aqua blue eyes and deep chocolate eyes, lost in a timeless space where only the two of them existed.

The outcome of that moment was inevitable, as their lips met and they enveloped each other, lost in the passion of the moment, happily embracing without a care for what went on around them. They did not hear the wind's howl, were not aware of the swirling flakes of snow outside, just of each other.

The lingering embrace proceeded for a further few minutes before Felix and Mia finally drew apart. Their eyes sparkled with passion and happiness, after that special moment they had just shared. Mia slowly got to her feet and gently pulled Felix to his.

"Come on," Mia whispered softly. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

"Ok," Felix whispered back.

They walked hand in hand to the nearby sofa, which was worn and old, yet it was still fairly comfortable. Mia embraced Felix again, and they remained like that, kissing happily for the next few hours, neither of them feeling the cold while washed in the heat of each other's bodies. In the end, they both fell into a deep sleep.

The sun was already beginning to rise when Mia awoke. She looked confusedly at the sleeping Felix next to her and smiled as she remembered the events of last night, her gaze slipping over to the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the sky changing colour to a pinkish blue. Mia recalled that everyone was supposed to wake up early this morning, to go and light Mars, so they would be down soon. She glanced at the sleeping Venus Adept and gently shook him.

Felix slowly awoke and looked around in confusion, realising what had happened last night. He swept his mussed hair back, smiling tentatively at Mia, somewhat relieved to see her smile back. "Well, last night... was okay, wasn't it?"

"It was lovely." Mia beamed, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Okay, just before everyone else comes down." Felix smiled, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the beautiful scent of her soft blue hair, as they held each other in their arms for a little longer.


End file.
